It's Been Four Years
by InvisibleTimeRush
Summary: The season of Big Time Rush is over and Carlos is very dissapointed about the situation. James is always there to comfort him and maybe... Just maybe there could be a secret Jarlos relationship going on! Comment, like and enjoy! New chapters every Thursday! (:
1. Chapter 1

"Say Goodbye to the Crib!"

"Carlos c'mon! We have to pack up our stuff and get out of here yunno! We can't stay here forever!" Kendall shouted as he pulled the door of the Palm Woods closed and went to the car. It was almost lunch time and the four boys were going out to eat to say their last goodbyes to their Big Time Rush crew. The dark haired Latino stood in front of the door and looked around. Everything was so different now. The Swirly slide was gone; the large orange couch was gone. Carlos felt as if his heart had been ripped out. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he plopped down onto the empty wooden floor and buried his face in his hands, not being able to hold in the tears.

"Carlo-" James Diamond, one of the leaders of the group stomped in and saw Carlos curled up into a ball like a baby squirrel, hiding his face in his pudgy small hands. James scurried over to his buddy and slid his back down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and sighed softly.

"Buddy, what's the matter?!" James whispered, setting his hand on Carlos's thigh.

Carlos slowly lifted his head up and his sparkly, brown orbs were filled with tears, all puffy and red from the crying. He wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and sniffled quietly, looking at James, trying to speak but couldn't.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" James nervously said, scotching closer to his friend and slowly wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders.

Carlos leaned his head against James' chest and pulled himself together, crawling into his lap.

"I-I don't want the show to end…" Carlos whimpered as if he was a puppy. His eyes widening as he spoke, arms trembling and his lower lip pouting with fear.

James looked down at the shaking boy and frowned, squeezing his sides gently and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Carbear, we have been here forever! It's like our second home… It's been fun and there are plenty of memories we will never forget! Remember when you thought aliens were going to attack us and we had share that green juice so they won't attack us?"

James chuckled and looked down at Carlos, tilting his head to the side, trying to make the poor boy smile. Carlos looked up at James again and nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Y-Yeah! I do remember." Carlos nodded and took both of James's hands in his and laced their fingers together, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

James widened his eyes as he saw Carlos smile and pulled both of their hands close to his chest.

"I knew I can make you smile!" He chuckled and stood up, grabbing Carlos underneath his arms and lifted him up.

"Now come on. Let's go start some new memories!" James smiled and slid his hand into Carlos's tan, pudgy one and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlos, Carlos buddy! Wake up!" James whispered as he leaned his face up against the small tan faced Carlos, mumbling about dinosaurs in his sleep.

James chuckled and slowly unwrapped Carlos out of his blue silk puppy blanket that he slept with every night. Carlos slowly fluttered his long eyelashes and smiled small, sitting up.

"J-Jamesey?" Carlos said is a sleepy voice.

James nodded and placed his hand on Carlos's chubby cheek, smiling to himself.

"Yes love, it's me." James whispered, slowly pressing his forehead against the shaking Carlos, biting down on his lower lip.

Carlos smiled and slowly wrapped his short arms around James' muscular waist, resting his head against his chest, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"So, how was your sleep Carlitos?" James asked, looking down at the curled up baby, then up at the ceiling, humming to himself.

"Great actually! Wanna know what I was dreaming about?" Carlos giggled and looked up at James with wide cocoanut brown eyes, sparkling in the light.

James nodded and ran his fingers through Carlos's dark locks, looking down at the excited smile on the boy's face. Carlos smiled brightly as he loosened his grip on James, folding his arms over his chest and began to babble on about his dream.

"Well, there were Unicorns and ice cream! The Unicorns were throwing ice cream at my face and it was fun!" Carlos stood up and started jumping up and down in excitement, laughing at the sound of his dream.

"Well, that sounds pretty exciting Carbear!" James nodded and laughed at the thought, slowly standing up next to the short boy, wrapping his arm around his scrawny shoulders.

"Jamesey, can you make me Nutella pancakes before we go meet up with the cast again…? Carlos smiled soft, biting down on his chapped lip and looked up at James with a pout. He laughed and ran into the kitchen, standing up on his tippy toes to grab the Nutella. James laughed and followed Carlos, sitting himself up on the counter.

"Need some help there buddy?" James laughed watching Carlos trying to reach the Nutella.

Carlos nodded and set his feet flat on the ground, folding his arms over his chest.

"Please?" Carlos' smile faded away and turned into a small pout, looking down at the ground and then up at James.

"Why do I have to be so short, and why do you have to be so tall?" Carlos pouted, plopping himself down on the floor.

"Well, when you were born, the short fairy cursed you with a spell that allows you never to be tall!" James tried not to laugh as he watched Carlos droop his shoulders, twiddling with his thumbs.

"It's not fair!" Carlos pouted more and widened his eyes, beginning to tear up.

"Carlos, don't cry! We all know that you are lucky because you are short! And short people are special, special like Unicorns and rainbows!" He laughed and jumped off the counter, ruffling Carlos' hair and grabbed the Nutella from the cabinet. Carlos smiled and shook out his hair, standing up next to James and poked his cheek gently.

"Now make me some Nutella pancakes!" He chuckled and watched James pour the batter into the pan and began making the pancakes.

"Of course Carlitos, Nutella pancake buddies forever!" He smiled and sat up on the counter again, waiting for the pancakes to finish.

"Yes, forever!" Carlos smiled and made grabby hands towards James and hopped up onto his lap, resting his head on his chest.


End file.
